


Schism

by strixarc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fighting, Gen, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Strong Language, Violence, basically rk900 and gavin fight and no one is surprised at the outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixarc/pseuds/strixarc
Summary: "I would advise-" Caleb spoke slowly, calmly. "-you not do that again."Gavin picks an unwinnable fight. RK900 meets his challenge. Connor and Hank are just along for the ride.





	Schism

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy fight scenes, YEEHAW *throws hat into the air*

              Things had been going slowly at the Detroit Police precinct since the simmering, heated remnants of the android revolt had slowly been extinguished. The androids had come out victorious once they managed to shift public opinion into a favorable position, without much struggle and without many casualties to either side, and now androids were free to rejoin society as almost-citizens. News broadcasts blared on every station that Jericho had been working through a proxy as they tried to negotiate the mechanics of android citizenship with both CyberLife and the national government, but nothing had been resolved yet.

However, androids were beginning to blend in with the human population. You couldn’t look at someone and immediately tell if they were an android anymore: the deviant leader ( _savior_ , most androids would correct) Markus had personally seen to it that there were to be little to no required markers that allowed discrimination against his people. Androids were no longer required to wear the small LED ring that had once been permanently affixed to most models’ temples – although some still chose to wear the accessory for personal reasons – and the bright blue triangles that had signified CyberLife’s ownership were no more. Small, hastily-put-together stands had been set up in the streets following the fortuitous cooperation with volunteers from the CyberLife technical departments for androids that wanted their LEDs removed. Androids were free to do as they wished, for the most part.

All these changes, though exciting for most, wore thin on Detective Gavin Reed’s nerves. After a thorough beating from Connor, who he had caught sneaking into the precinct’s evidence room without authorization, Gavin had been incredibly slow to trust the androids that had begun slowly filtering into the force. Some had the classic LED markers, others didn’t. Gavin couldn’t tell who was an android and who wasn’t and the idea dug under his skin, gnawing at his insides like some sort of parasite. He would see the androids that had previously been contained at the recharging stations when not in use begin to move around freely, chatting as they stood around the tables in the building’s small break room. They would turn and look at him expectantly, though most officers (android or human) knew of his reputation for unabashedly despising the beings.

Gavin didn’t care what they thought of him, honestly. To him, they were pieces of plastic that had gone rogue and should be counting themselves lucky that he hadn’t destroyed them all with his own two hands yet. Fowler had seen to it that if Gavin caused intentional injuries to a single android, his ass would be up for reassignment or complete dismissal. Needless to say, Gavin tried to avoid the break room now, unless he had forgotten to bring some sort of midday snack from home.

Connor was still around, too, much to Gavin’s chagrin. Even after the android had turned coat to work with Markus and Jericho, Fowler had still allowed the android to return to the DPD once he had passed a new form of inspection that tested to see if the deviant android would present some sort of liability in the field. Of course, Connor remained acutely aware of his surroundings and retained his ability to work as a detective and follow orders – he just had a new, flashy sense of empathy. At least, that’s how Fowler had explained it to Gavin, as Gavin nursed the broken nose and residual concussion Connor had lovingly gifted to him in the evidence locker.

Honestly, Gavin could give two shits about the plastic detective, even after Connor had apologized for giving Gavin a proper beating, but everyone else seemed to love him. Hank was still predictably glued at the hip to his little lap dog of a partner. Fowler had promoted Connor after he and Hank had cracked a high-profile series of red ice cases and thus snuffed out the beginnings of a drug trafficking ring – only three weeks after Connor had re-joined the DPD. Gavin hadn’t gotten a promotion in _two years_ and he had to bust Fowler’s balls to even get _that_. Chris and Ben had befriended the android within the first two weeks or so, but they still turned a cold shoulder to Gavin when he approached or sighed when he entered the room. _Fuck those guys_ , Gavin would think. _Who needs ‘em?_

But, the android revolution did have its perks, though they were few and far between in Gavin’s humble opinion. Crimes involving androids had dropped drastically within the past few months with deviancy spreading within the population, which meant Gavin would have less cases involving someone’s rogue housemaid running off. He could focus on actual cases, the ones that he had first joined the police for. Homicide. Burglary. Theft. _Human_ perpetrators and human _victims_. A human spitting names at him was far more comforting than some piece of scrap metal that thought it was alive. Humans he could handle.

Unfortunately, Fowler often assigned him the monotonous clean-up jobs that everyone on the force knew the man despised. With androids coming in, able to do what they’re assigned without any prior training, along with the dropping crime rate, there were significantly less cases to go around. Gavin, after his little stunt with trying to destroy Connor on numerous occasions and with his nasty temper towards androids, was left the scraps. More often than not, he would end up spending his day dragging himself around the precinct, sulking to himself and kicking his feet along the polished floor. Black streak marks left by his shoes followed him like a shadow around the building, but he hardly talked to anyone – there wasn’t really anyone for him to talk to. Either the human officers were on-call, or if they weren’t, they didn’t really like him enough to spark up a conversation.

At least half of the detective’s time was now spent in the DPD’s weight room, as it was virtually the only place that one _wouldn’t_ find androids. There was really no need for them to be there; CyberLife had installed at least three or four forms of basic combat skills in their police androids depending on the model. Only humans inhabited that area, and Gavin thought of it like his refuge. It was a place to go when Hank and Connor and their rag-tag gang of robot misfits were getting on his nerves (which was often), or when Fowler assigned him some shit-heap case that no one else would take (also often).

The room was spacious, large enough for several weight machines to be placed in a neat row along the concrete wall and still have an abundance of space in the center of the room for individual mats to be placed. Weights of all kinds were scattered around the room and dummies of all sizes were stacked in a corner, should an officer want to practice their techniques on an opponent that wouldn’t fight back. The DPD had forbidden the use of a pliant and un-consenting hibernating android to use since the revolt took place and had provided an excess of the dummies for both android and human officers to share. Again, not that androids really needed the practice. They were trying to be accommodating, however, which turned Gavin’s guts inside out and made his fingers clench.

There was another large area attached to the main workout room, but the walls pinched in to divide the two since there was no door. Gavin also used that room a lot. It was the sparring room, a more dimly-lit room where officers would vent their aggression and hone their combat skills with one another. All the matches were friendly, but everyone would agree that some matches got intense. There was a main ring set up in the center of the room, raised slightly off the floor and equipped with its own set of metal benches to distinguish it from the other large, octagon-shaped mats that were scattered throughout the area. It was the designated main ring, a place where two officers could go as hard as they chose, as long as they left everything in the ring. Blood stains from previous fights were seeped into the blue plastic-coated matting covering the hard floor underneath, a sight that dissuaded some officers from using the ring at all. It was silently agreed upon that the main ring was only to be used during serious encounters. Gavin had used the ring all of one time, when he had found himself unable to settle a disagreement with a fellow officer cordially with words. When words fail, fists are all that’s left, in Gavin’s eyes. It’s worked for him thus far, at least.

Gavin let out a huff of air as he finished the final rep of his bicep curls, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto the mat below the bench he had planted himself on. He rested his elbow momentarily on his knee, catching his breath before placing the weight in his hand onto the floor. He stood slowly, careful not to make himself dizzy, and stretched his arms over his head as he glanced at the single clock hanging on the wall. His shift was almost done, he was now just trying to pass time. And god damn was time moving slow. He hadn’t had a call all day, which means that he had occupied the weight room for nearly ten hours and his muscles were straining with how hard he had been pushing himself. Of course, he had been sure to take several breaks, but there was really no where he could go without risking being seen by the pretentious plastic assholes that inhabited the hallways of the precinct. The detective was already sitting squarely at two strikes for lashing out against the pricks and he definitely didn’t need a third.

He could hear footsteps approaching the room from the outside hallway and he mentally scripted a smug response to the duty-call he had been impatiently waiting for all day. Gavin took a swig from the half-empty water bottle that had been idly resting on the bench he had been sitting on, his ears perking at the sound of voices outside the heavy metal doors.

“-Androids are permitted to use the weight room, as well as the sparring room should they need it. Humans are required to ask android officers permission to spar, just as they would a human officer, and vice versa.” The voice was light and familiar and made Gavin’s fingers twitch at his side. Connor.

Gavin’s mood instantly took a nosedive into the deepest valleys of his mind and he gritted his teeth, locating where he had thrown his t-shirt and jeans haphazardly over a metal arm of one of the weight machines. He pulled at the straps of his white tank-top to get air circulating to his midsection, gathering his clothes into a pile and stuffing them into a bag that had been leaning against the bench. His shift was almost over and Connor was the _last_ person – android, _thing_ – he wanted to see. If he could slip out the side door, it would give him enough time to make his way to his car without being seen.

“Detective Reed?”

Shit. Gavin hadn’t even heard the doors open, shooting straight up from shoving his clothes into his bag. He whipped around and mustered up a glare, pulling his lips back into a nasty snarl. But Connor wasn’t alone. To his left stood Hank and to his right… _Jesus_ , it looked like a goddamn clone of him. Gavin’s eyes widened at the sight of the slightly taller version of Connor whose light gray-blue eyes were currently boring holes into his head from across the room. The android was wearing a stark white, almost blindingly white jacket, in contrast to Connor’s charcoal gray one, and dark jeans. ‘RK900’ was emblazoned on the right breast of the white and black jacket in the standard CyberLife font.

“Who’s that prick?” The words were out of Gavin’s mouth before he could control them. Not that he wanted to, nor that Connor deserved anything less than his biting tone.

Connor blinked and took a moment to glance over at RK900, appearing almost as if he had forgotten the other android were standing next to him. Hank, meanwhile, scoffed as he stood solidly next to his partner and rolled his eyes emphatically, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. The flippant action just prodded at Gavin like a hot poker and he could feel his already-high levels of annoyance spiking into dangerous territory.

“I’m speaking to you, dipshit!”

“I am RK900, an android sent by CyberLife to assist the Detroit Police Department with high-profile and/or otherwise difficult cases,” the unfamiliar android spoke, the neutrality in his voice grating on Gavin’s nerves like sandpaper. “Pleased to meet you, Detective Reed.”

“Shut the fuck up, tin can, I’m not talking to you!” Gavin snapped and snatched his bag up into his hand before slinging the strap over his shoulder carelessly. RK900 seemed to watch his motions carefully but was otherwise unfazed by the harshness of his voice. “So what, Hank, you have two plastic pets now? Save some for the rest of us, will ya?”

Gavin stomped towards the group, closing the distance between them quickly and halting for a moment to size up the new android. His face was nearly identical to Connor’s, although a bit broader and more defined, and his eyes were a piercing gray-blue that reminded Gavin of ice that had been pulled freshly out of the freezer. He was taller than him, taller than Connor and Hank as well, though not by much, and his frame seemed sturdier than Connor’s. This android was intimidating as hell, but Gavin refused to back down and lifted his eyes from the bright white model number on the android’s jacket to meet his eyes.

“We don’t need any more fuckin’ androids around here, pal. Sorry you didn’t get the memo.”

“Detective Reed,” the android began evenly. “Though I do not understand your contempt for androids, I acknowledge it and sincerely hope that we will eventually be able to work together.”

Gavin ground his teeth together and Connor spoke up. “This is RK900, the newest model from CyberLife. He was sent to us today and Hank and I were tasked with walking him around the premises and answering any preliminary questions he may have – at least until he gets his bearings. I’m technically his predecessor; his prototype. He is the full version of my model, built to either lead or assist human officers in the field.”

“Like I give a fucking shit what this plastic asshole can do, _Connor_ ,” Gavin spit the android’s name out as venomously as he could and stretched his neck up so his face was inches away from RK900’s. “Just another piece of garbage to litter the halls, in my opinion.”

“I have been designated ‘Caleb’ by my superiors. Please refer to me as either my model number or assigned name.” RK900’s voice was icy to match the look in his eyes and _Jesus_ there was nothing but emptiness behind those pale irises. Nothing human lurking behind this mask. Gavin wanted to shout in Connor’s – the _turncoat’s_ – face that apparently _Jericho missed one_ , but just barely managed to restrain himself from doing so.

“Alright you two, break it up.” Hank’s hand suddenly came between Gavin and the android he was desperately trying to stare down, his hand planted firmly on the human officer’s chest to hold him back. Gavin snarled at the contact but backed off a step, eyes darting over to Connor who had his hand planted steadily behind Caleb’s back – likely serving the same purposes as Hank’s hand on Gavin’s chest. So this android was a deviant after all, huh? Capable of lashing out at threats without being ordered to, even though it still acted like an uptight prick of an android. _Fuck’s sake_.

“Stay out of this, _Hank_! You might want to get all buddy-buddy with these freaks but I sure as hell don’t. Get out of the fucking way, shithead, my shift is over.” Before Hank could intercept to knock it away, Gavin quickly brought his arm up to the center of Caleb’s chest and pushed forward as viciously and roughly as he could manage, his sore muscles aching at the exertion. Caleb’s eyes widened momentarily as he stumbled back, caught off guard, but quickly regained his balance and rooted his feet steadily on the concrete floor in front of the metal doors.

“I would advise-” Caleb spoke slowly, calmly. “-you not do that again.”

“Or what?” Gavin snarled and bared his teeth at the android, heart beating slightly faster as adrenaline pumped through his veins. Joints in his fingers cracked and popped as he clenched them into fists at his sides.

“Gavin,” This time it was Connor who held up his free hand to rest it against Gavin’s chest, keeping him at a comfortable distance back. “Please. I wouldn’t suggest starting something you might-”

“ _Fuck off, Connor!_ I’m sick of everyone treating you fuckers like actual people!” Gavin swiped the arm away from him and pushed Connor back forcefully, the android’s back slamming into the metal doors behind him. Gavin only had time to glance at Caleb’s eyes – which appeared to have turned a darker, stormier gray within a matter of seconds – and suddenly a hand was at his throat and the larger android was standing directly in front of him, acting as a shield between Gavin and Connor. Effective, Gavin had to admit, because the man was built like a fucking brick wall. Fingers were digging into both sides of his neck, cutting off blood flow efficiently with the amount of pressure they were applying to the major veins on either side of his throat. Spots danced in his vision as Gavin let out a choked sound, bringing his hands up to clench onto Caleb’s arm.

“I told you not to do that again, Detective.”

The choke wouldn’t kill him, but damn did it make Gavin’s head spin. His face scrunched up into some sort of obscene mix between fury and fear as he struggled to escape Caleb’s grip and he could vaguely see Hank move to grab onto the arm holding Gavin in place. Involuntary tears leaked out the corners of Gavin’s eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut against the even, firm pressure being put on his windpipe.

“RK900, stand down!” Hank barked and the grip immediately loosened. Gavin brought his hands up to his neck reflexively as he coughed and heaved in shallow breaths, fingertips meeting the sensitive skin there and groaning internally at the knowledge that there would definitely be a hand-shaped bruise there come tomorrow. His anger flared intensely and he whipped around to grab the front of Caleb’s jacket, baring his teeth again. He was going to teach this fucker a lesson.

“You want a fucking tour? I’ll give you one,” Gavin jabbed a finger behind him to point at the entrance to the sparring room. “Me and you, asshole, one on one.”

“Detective Reed, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Connor half-pleaded, but Gavin growled at him in return.

“Stay out of this you piece of scrap metal!”

“If Detective Reed wishes to spar with me,” Caleb paused momentarily to look over at Connor calmly, even though Gavin’s hand clenched the front of his jacket just a bit tighter. “I accept his request. I believe this may inspire some sense of camaraderie, judging from the fact that he seems to be overly-aggressive. Perhaps we may ‘bond’ through combat.”

“Fat chance, tin can.” Gavin ground out through his teeth and released the front of the android’s jacket. Caleb hardly reacts, turning his attention back to the human in front of him and bringing his hands up to smooth out the fabric where Gavin’s hand was. _What a fucking prick_ , Gavin thought, sneering as he did so.

He didn’t wait for the three to follow him before he turned on his heel and quickly walked toward the opening on the opposite wall through which the sparring room was located. Gavin threw his bag against the wall as he entered the room, scoping out a good place to beat the shit out of CyberLife’s new toy before his eyes landed on the raised platform that was positioned near the center of the room. He smiled devilishly to himself as he climbed up onto the platform and shoulder-rolled across the blue mat to get himself ready to fight. Through the dimmer, warmer-toned light, he could see Caleb finally walk in the room with Connor and Hank following closely behind him. A vaguely concerned look was plastered across Connor’s face – concern for Caleb or concern for Gavin, he didn’t know, but the thought of the android being concerned for him made his jaw clench. Hank, however, looked pretty amused, which only worsened Gavin’s mood and made him more anxious to hit something. Luckily, that something would be in the ring soon.

Caleb took his time taking off his jacket, carefully folding it before handing it to Connor. Connor accepted the garment and glanced at Gavin, who made sure the android could see the double middle-fingers he threw up in response. Connor and Hank both rolled their eyes and Gavin took the opportunity to shake his arms and legs out, rolling his head from side to side and ignoring the dull jolts of pain that came with stretching the bruising skin. The RK900 unit rolled up the sleeves of his black, high-collared button-up shirt and Gavin resisted the urge to just jump down out of the ring and clobber him where he stood.

Eventually, _finally_ , the android made his way to the ring, analyzing the blood stains on it before he placed his hands carefully on the platform and lifted himself up. Gavin bounced from foot to foot to keep himself limber and increase his adrenaline flow, hoping that would give him some sort of edge in the upcoming fight. Caleb looked at him with a neutral expression, the same expression he’d had almost the entire damn time, but Gavin could see the slight twitching of his fingers. Somewhere to his side, Gavin heard Hank and Connor make their way up to the bench on top of the platform in order to sit and watch and he hoped they were watching closely. He was going to show them – Connor and this new prick, especially – that humans aren’t to be fucked with. That _he_ isn’t to be fucked with.

Caleb nonchalantly fidgeted with his rolled-up sleeves from across the mat, but his eyes were locked onto Gavin’s. Almost challengingly, Gavin noticed with a not-so-small amount of irritation. Whatever, he was going to beat the tar out of this android soon enough, now all he had to do was come up with a plan.

When he had briefly fought with Connor in the evidence locker, he had noticed that the android’s moves had been acutely calculated for maximum damage with minimum effort. He had been analyzing Gavin’s body movements and determining the best route of counterattack, all while Gavin tried desperately to keep up and out-maneuver the android. Planning out an attack pattern was pretty much useless against Connor, so Gavin bet that it would be similarly useless against his successor. No, he had to somehow catch Caleb off-guard and use the android’s propensity for pre-construction to his advantage. A confusion tactic, just like Gavin had learned at the police academy: make your opponent feel like planning ahead is pointless.

With his plan of action in mind, Gavin pushed off the mat with the leg furthest behind him and his fist at the ready for a surprise attack. Caleb was ready to dodge, however, and quickly side-stepped to get out of the way of the incoming balled fist, but Gavin dug his heel into the soft mat below and spun to try and land a second hit on the android’s arm. The taller man easily caught Gavin’s fist in his open palm, expression nearly bored, and twisted his hand to the side to deflect the punch. Gavin snarled and brought his knee upwards after making sure his balance was centered on the foot planted into the mat, aiming for the other’s midsection. Caleb let go of the man’s hand just in time to be able to step backwards and avoid the knee, then took advantage of the opening to land a solid, knuckle-driven jab to Gavin’s exposed side. Gavin winced and jumped back to allow some space between them, bringing a hand up to where Caleb’s fist had connected with his ribs.

“You got some moves, tin can, that’s for sure,” Gavin smirked, eyes set in an intense glare upon Caleb. “But let’s see if you can handle what I have to throw at you.”

Before he was even done speaking, Gavin lurched at the android sharply with the intent of throwing him off guard, throwing his arms around Caleb’s midsection and connecting his hands in the back to lock him in a low hug. His face was pressed against the hard plane of Caleb’s side and he pushed forward with all his might, heels digging into the mat. Caleb stumbled back but managed to catch himself before he fell, bringing his upper body down to lay over Gavin’s head and back. Gavin could feel arms snake around his chest and pulling upwards, forcing his own bicep to press hard into his neck and begin to cut off circulation. A blood choke? This fucking thing knew _blood chokes_? Gavin gasped for air and released the hands that were clasped behind the android’s back in order to bring his hand up to hold onto Caleb’s hip and drive into it. The push allowed Gavin to break the choke just enough for blood to resume flowing to his head and catch his breath, then he pushed off Caleb’s other hip with his opposite hand and pulled his head low to fully escape the hold.

He reared back, panting, but knew that he couldn’t let Caleb gather his bearings and try to counter more of his attacks. Clenching his fists, Gavin lunged forward again and managed to connect a hard blow right to the side of the android’s face as he was pulling back into his own stance, Caleb’s head jerking to the side with the force of the hit. Gavin could see white, plastic-looking material where his fist had struck and the sight made his insides burn with satisfaction. Finally, he had landed a solid hit on the fuckin’ thing. He could hear Connor’s quiet gasp and quickly glanced over to the nearby bench where he and Hank were sitting. One of Connor’s fists were balled in the material of Caleb’s pristine white jacket, the other holding onto the front curve of the bench tightly as his face morphed into something akin to worry. Hank looked mildly impressed that Gavin had managed to land a hit at all and Gavin made a mental note to bitch about that later. Yeah, he could land some blows of his own. It wasn’t like this thing was John Wick.

Caleb stumbled back yet again, bringing a hand up to gingerly touch where Gavin had landed his punch and brought his hand away to analyze it. Even from where Gavin was standing, he could see bright blue on the android’s fingertips. He had not only punched the thing right in his stupid face, but he had split the plastic material underneath and drawn blood. God, this was the best day he’d had in a while. Caleb looked shocked, temporarily stunned into stillness, then his cold gray eyes dragged up to meet Gavin’s own hazel eyes. They were dark and stormy, tinted with his hardly-concealed anger, and Gavin couldn’t resist smirking in response. Caleb stood up straight and clenched his fists at his sides, a thin blue trail of thirium leaking out of the split in the skin right along where his cheekbone would be.

Gavin didn’t hesitate at the challenge and ran at the android, throwing his leg out at Caleb’s side for a quick kick. The android brought his arm up just in time, catching the brunt of the kick against his forearm and turning to the side almost faster than Gavin’s eyes could track to deflect the force. Gavin didn’t have time to react before another two punches connected with his abdomen in quick succession and he doubled over reflexively to protect his middle. Caleb took the opportunity to bring his elbow down squarely at the base of Gavin’s neck and the detective fell to a knee involuntarily, then kicked his leg out to connect the hard expanse of his shin to the side of Gavin’s head. Gavin fell easily, and tasted blood as he realized the inside of his cheek split when it had been forcefully connected with his sharp teeth. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a harsh stomp from the android above him and quickly got to his knees, spitting a few drops of blood onto the mat carelessly. Caleb followed him closely, though, not willing to let up his barrage of attacks, kicking out yet again at the human detective. Gavin’s thighs burned but he jumped back regardless to dodge the kick and get into a more beneficial standing position.

“What’s the matter, asshole?” Gavin taunted through shallow breaths. His abdomen still burned from the two consecutive punches and he had to force down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. “Getting tired?”

Caleb paid no mind to the taunt, advancing quickly on Gavin with a vaguely irritated crease between his downturned brows. “Not at all, Detective Reed. I will say that I expected more from you than cheap punches.”

Gavin clenched his jaw in response and lashed out at the android with a strong right hook, but Caleb swung his arm up to block the assault and surged forward to jam the hard point of his elbow into Gavin’s vulnerable stomach. Gavin doubled over against Caleb’s arm and coughed hard, eyes wide with both surprise and pain. He had no doubt that Hank was snickering to himself on the bench next to Connor and anger bubbled up from deep in his stomach. Or perhaps that was vomit threatening to escape; he wasn’t quite sure at this point.

The machine above him spared him no time to ponder further and grabbed the detective’s throat in a tight, unrelenting grip, pulling him into a standing position then pushing him back and downward. Gavin could feel the android side-step and maneuver to throw his leg behind Gavin in order to make him lose his balance as the hand at his throat continued its rough forward push. He fell backwards easily and all the air in his lungs escaped in one harsh breath as his back hit the mat and he saw stars dancing before his eyes as his vision blackened around the corners. Gavin feebly brought his hands up to grasp at the hand still holding his neck, but the hand didn’t budge.

“Do you give up, Detective?”

Gavin said nothing, snapping his mouth shut even when he started to feel lightheaded. Caleb was crouched next to him, blue blood from the wound on his cheekbone dripping slowly onto the mat next to Gavin’s head. He could feel his own blood sliding down the planes of his face and slipping down toward the back of his head and stubbornly tried to kick at the man kneeling next to him. Caleb clucked his tongue and released his grip, standing to his full height over Gavin while never breaking eye contact. His pale eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting that otherwise shadowed his face and the human detective felt a sense of uneasy wash over him. Caleb rubbed his hands together, as if he had just finished washing dishes or doing some other menial task, and spoke evenly.

“Your uneven heart rate and lowered oxygen levels tell me you’re finished, even if you refuse to voluntarily give,” he explained. “Any further activity will likely cause serious damage.”

“You – you fucking prick,” Gavin spat out, still spread out on the floor. He was dizzy as fuck but found the strength to lift his head just the slightest bit before it dropped back onto the mat of its own accord.

“It’s been fun, Detective. We should do this again soon.”

Gavin could hear Caleb walk off the mat so he could retrieve his jacket from Connor, who stood alongside Hank when the newer model reached the bench they had been sitting on. Before his eyes slipped shut, a sense of shame seeming to bury itself in his chest and weigh him down, he could see the new RK unit lift his arm up to smear the blood from his wound onto his sleeve.

“Shall we continue the tour, Connor? Lieutenant Anderson?” Caleb asked, and Gavin could hear them exiting the ring quietly. He kept his eyes shut, though he knew that Connor and Hank were looking at him to see if he would jump up and follow them. No, not this time. Against popular belief, he knew when he had been beaten and his sense of self-preservation outweighed his pride in this scenario.

Gavin finally opened his eyes when he heard the metal doors in the next room close with a deep ‘thud’ and he knew the other three had gone. He managed to let out a deep sigh as he gazed up at the ceiling of the sparring room, his head pounding and a burning sensation settling in his gut. Pain radiated from where he had been hit in the face – twice in the same spot – and he knew that he would likely have a nasty looking black eye for a few days at least. He reached up to touch where Caleb had hit him gingerly and winced at the pain that blossomed from the tender area. There was already some swelling and he probably looked like he just got into a bar fight and lost, but perhaps if he was quick he could sneak out of the precinct without too many people noticing him.

Sighing again, he lolled his head to the side where Caleb had been, but the blue stain on the mat caught his attention. He had gotten a hit in, hadn’t he? Gavin couldn’t help but smirk at that thought and roll his head back to its previous position, blood smearing across his teeth from where his lip had been split during the fight. Forcing himself to sit up, Gavin ran his arm across his face to wipe away some of the blood leaking from his wounds and looked over at the bag he had thrown against the wall. Thoughts of how to counterattack Caleb’s moves flashed through his mind as he grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder, crossing the threshold to reach the metal doors in the other room. He pushed them open and swiftly punched the air in front of him as he walked through, imagining the android’s head where his fist was.

He couldn’t wait for next time.


End file.
